Adex Zarvok Burns
Adex Zarvok Burns is the Faction Leader of the Jkirk Federations, dubbed as the Jkirkian Overlord to some, and is the father of Joshua Sentrium Burns. Basic Info Name: Adex Zarvok Burns Age: 39 Gender: Male Species: Sentrium Mobian Height: 3 Foot, 9 Inches Weight: 84 Pounds Eye Color: Orange (Normal) Alignment: Neutral/Lawful Evil Date of Birth (Earth Calendar): February 7th, 1976 Location of Birth: Tashiyki Village, Downunda (Australia), Mobius Occupation: The Jkirk Federations (Faction Leader) Nicknames: The Jkirkian Overlord LOT (Level of Temper. 1 is Easily Angered, 10 is Rarely Angered): 5 Basic Stats 1 is Horrible, 10 is amazing. Total cannot exceed over 40. This stat system is identical to that of S.P.E.C.I.A.L, from the Fallout Series. Equipment cannot influence these stats. Strength: 5 Perception: 7 Endurance: 5 Charisma: 5 Intelligence: 7 Agility: 4 Luck: 1 Total: 34 More Specific Stats (For more RPG-ish scenarios) Health: 3000/3000 (This may seem like a lot of Health, but if we look at some RPGs, then it really isn't) Attack: 55 Defense: 45 Special Attack: 105 - 190 Speed: 12 MPH Armor: N/A Quotes "You're looking at the Jkirkian Overlord himself, Adex Zarvok Burns." Says when introducing himself "A challenge, you say? Alright, I accept." Says when being challenged to a Fight. "Just try and stay down for a while, okay?" Says when winning a fight. "Well, that was highly unfortunate.." Says when losing a fight. "This is the Overlord, requesting Fire Support at these coordinates." Says when deploying Jkirkian Forces at his location. ??? Physical Appearance Adex is a Red Furred, 3 Foot 9 Inch Sentrium Hedgehog, who weighs at about 84 Pounds, and has Orange Eyes. He wears a Black w/ Red and Orange Stripes Overcoat, with a White Shirt underneath said Overcoat, while also wearing Black w/Red Stripes Sweatpants, along with Black Boots, a typical Jkirkian Uniform. His Battlefield Tactical HUD is on his Forehead, along with his Adex Drone Control Micro-chip. His Water Regeneration Backpack is on.. well, his back, with his C-T34 Plasma Shotgun and Bemavo Grenade Launcher in Holsters on the Backpack. Personality TBA Relations with other Characters in Canon Relatives Joshua Sentrium Burns (Son) Savanna Verdia Burns (Wife, Deceased) Allies/Friends Anyone in the Jkirk Federations ??? Neutral/Rivals Anyone who has a Neutral Relationship with the Jkirk Federations ??? Enemies/Hostiles Anyone who is at War with The Jkirk Federations ??? Weapons C-T34 Plasma Shotgun The C-T34 Plasma Shotgun is a Close-Quarters weapon that is very effective in... well, Close Quarters Combat. Having a High Damage, but Low Range/Rate of Fire, and variable accuracy, this Shotgun can pick off enemies if they are foolish enough to get in front of the thing. However, they are ineffective against targets at Long Range, and are only effective against Infantry. Bemavo Grenade Launcher The Bemavo Grenade Launcher is a Anti-Infantry weapon that uses two kinds of Grenades: Average and Napalm. The average variation fires normal grenades, that is able to be remotely detonated within a 30 second time-span until it detonates on its' own, this variation allows for skilled marksmen/demolition experts to time their engagements well. The Napalm variation allows for a more head-on approach style, due to it not able to be remotely detonating, rather than detonating upon impact, making it more useful in frontal-confrontations. However, when impacted, a 15-feet area would be effected by a Fire Canister within the Grenade, allowing for Area Damage (so, it's useful in Frontal confrontations, but it's recommended you have a-bit of distance between you and the enemy). The Launcher itself, has moderate range, but accuracy depends on where the Launcher is aimed at, damage depends on grenade variation as well. Gadgets Adex Drone Platform The Adex Drone Platform is a moderate sized UFO-like Aerostat, that is able to deploy two types of Drones: the Adex-01 Attack Drone, and the Adex-02 Support Drone. The aerostat itself is unarmed, but is heavily armored/shielded, being able to tank multiple attacks and such. However the platform is vulnerable to EMPs and AA/AAA, and is vulnerable to attacks if not escorted. The Platform is able to deploy 50 Attack Drones, and 50 Support Drones (100 Drones in total). Adex is able to deploy multiple Platforms at a time. Adex-01 Attack Drone The Adex-01 Attack Drone is a Robotic VTOL, that is able to attack any area that is within the area of the Drone Platform and is within Adex's eye-sight. The drone is armed with either: Two 7mm Miniguns and Two Napalm Missile Launchers (Common), Two Heavy Railguns (Uncommon), or Two Heavy Railguns, and 1 Plasma Cannon (Rare). The Drone itself is Moderately Armored/Heavily Shielded, so it is able to tank alot of damage, however it is vulnerable to EMPs and AA/AAA. Adex-02 Support Drone The Adex-02 Support Drone is a Robotic VTOL, identical to that of the Adex-01 Attack Drone with it's Moderate Armor and Heavy Shields and model, but outfitted with different equipment. The Support Drone is equipped with two Healing Ray Beams, that will heal an individual at a fast rate, along with a Shield Generator that allows it to form a Shield around an individual, increasing their Defense. However, the Suppor Drones have no weapons to protect themselves and usually relies on an Escort. It is still able to tank alot of damage, but it is still vulnerable to EMPs and AA/AAA. Adex Drone Control Micro-chip This Micro-chip that is inserted onto Adex's Forehead, is the only reason why Adex is able to control his Drones and the Platform. This Micro-chip is linked to the Drone Platform, of which the Drones are linked to the Platform, therefore making Adex the 'Mastermind' of the Hive, and the Platform being the messenger (Why I said it like that is beyond me, but whatever XD). However, the more Platforms and Drones he uses, the easier the chance of him getting a major headache, of which makes him unable to focus (5% - 50% to trigger). The Micro-chip is able to be disabled EMPs, though it has a single-use EMP Countermeasure that allows it to be reactivated, and the chip is able to be removed, and if someone else were to take the chip and insert it on their Forehead, they would also gain control of the Drones. Battlefield Tactical HUD The Battlefield Tactical HUD is a Device looking similar to Sunglasses, and is wearable like them. The BFT-HUD is a Strategic Battlefield Device that allows the user to see the Battlefield, Communicate with Friendlies, and even Command Entire Armies. The device is incredibly useful to him, as it allows him to see his opponents from a safe distance (At times), and to make Strategic Plans on how to approach the enemy. Water Regeneration Backpack Adex's Water Regeneration Backpack, is a backpack that is able to generate Water within it's pack, by converting massive quantities of Oxygen and Hydrogen, into Water (otherwise known as H2O). Although while by itself, it doesn't seem useful, the Backpack is able to provide Adex with using his Ice Powers, in the event that Water Molecules are not around in the current environment he is located. However, if the pack were to receive damage, it will have a high chance of malfunctioning, and will cease to regenerate more H2O. Abilities (Powers) Ice Conjuration and Control Adex has been known to conjure and control many types of Ice-based Attacks, Weapons, Shields, Etc, while even using it as a means of transportation somehow. Adex conjures the Ice by using Water-Molecules within the surrounding area, and have them freeze up to the point of forming into Ice, allowing him to control said Ice. However if no Water Sources are around, he is unable to form Ice, and would have to rely solely on his Equipment. Nevertheless, Adex has been known to use his Ice Powers on several occasions alongside his Equipment. Abnormal Speed Although not incredibly fast as Sonic (I.E Speed of Sound), or any other speed-type characters (I.E Speed of Whatever), Adex is able to reach speeds that a normal individual cannot achieve. He is able to reach speeds up to 110 MPH at the max, with a 75 MPH Acceleration Speed. This makes him a more worrisome opponent to other characters, however his Speed is the ability that drains his stamina up the most, which is a troubling problem for Adex if he were to use his Speed for long periods of time. Dark Sentrium (Rage Ascension) Being a Sentrium Mobian, Adex is able to go into a Rage Ascension, should he be enraged to the point to getting to said Power Ascension. Because his Parents aren't dead (Or have died from Natural Causes, still working on that part .3.), Dark Sentrium is the one, and only Rage Form that Adex can ever achieve without the use of Muirtnes. Not such of a difference is shown in Appearance, except that Adex now has Black Sclera with Yellow Glowing Iris', but there is a big difference in Power. Because of his Sentrium Heritage, Adex is able to unlock the powers of Dark Energy Attacks, and Teleportation, which both abilities might be a big problem for his opponents. However, while not as enraged as his Son when in his Rage Ascension(s) due to a difference in LOT, Adex will lose some sense of reason in him, letting there be a chance of Adex turning on Friendlies, should they get him enraged for whatever reason (However it's unlikely that he will do this). Anything that counters Dark Energy and Teleportation will render this Rage Ascension useless. Muirtnes (Temporary 2nd Level of Rage Ascension) Muirtnes is a method of temporary ascension to the 2nd Rage Ascension that usually involves an individual reading a scroll whilst partaking a unique stance. In Adex's case, he must have his right arm behind his head, while standing on his left leg for a minimal of fifteen seconds. After which, Adex must read the scroll out-loud in a different language. Adex must be in his 1st Rage Ascension in order for this method to work. If he manages to do so successfully, Adex will gain access to his locked 2nd Rage Ascension. Upon ascending to this temporary state, Adex's appearance has slightly changed, with his glowing iris' only changing to the color white, with that only being the change in his appearance.. however his difference in power has changed drastically. Adex's existing abilities in Dark Energy and Teleportation have increased in strength and power by 45%, with him gaining access to Telekinesis. Unlike his son, who can only control up three objects at a time with Telekinesis, Adex can control up to ten objects a time, but only able to control objects as massive as a sixty-foot giant. Adex does not have a change in personality, as he used a false method to access this ascension. Speaking of which, due to this ascension being accessed by a false method, Adex can only have access to this ascension until his stamina is nearly depleted, or the maximum of ten minutes have passed. The method itself is frowned upon by other Sentriums, but not to the point where it's outlawed. The scroll Adex acquired was passed down from his father, who acquired it from a Adept Sentrium Mage. Signature Attacks (Special Attacks) Attack Drone Swarm: TBA Strengths/Weaknesses Strengths Suppressive Weaponry (Adex Drones) Because Adex has a massive arsenal of Drones at his disposal, he is able to use said Drones to lay down Suppressive Fire on hostiles, which may or may not be overwhelming to said drones. Advanced Equipment Adex has a wide variety of Advanced Weaponry, ranging from Plasma Shotguns, to Micro-chips that control entire swarms of Robotic Drones, making him a highly dangerous opponent to some. Speedy Perception Because of Adex's Abnormal Speed being able to reach up to 110 MPH, along with his Perception being Lvl 7, Adex is able to counter/dodge attacks with little hassle (However it usually depends on the attack), making Adex a highly troubling opponent. Weaknesses Fire-type Attacks (Pyrokinesis) If Adex were to use his Ice Abilities on an opponent that uses Pyrokinesis, then chances are, Adex will have to resort to his Speed and Weaponry, due to Fire >>> Ice. High Stamina Consumption (Abnormal Speed, Adex Drones, and Muirtnes) While using his Abnormal Speed in a battle, unlike all his other abilities, his Speed drains the most Stamina out of him, which is the sole reason why he only uses his Speed to dodge attacks, or very rarely deliver a final blow. This is also the case when Adex uses his Adex Drones, except for the fact that each individual drone uses only a very minor portion of his Stamina. If he were to use a lot of Drones, it will drain up quite a bit of Stamina, as long as said drones are active. His false method to access his 2nd Rage Ascension uses up stamina over time as well, and will make him exhausted if used for exposed usage of time. Electromagnetic Pulses Because most of his Equipment is Electronic, one or two strikes with an EMP can easily leave Adex in a highly vulnerable state, only able to rely on his Speed and Ice Abilities, and possibly his Dark Form should he be in that power ascension. Appearances This includes Series, Roleplays, Etc. Canon Empyrdom x Jkirk Federations Non-Canon ??? Unknown/Variable TBA Battles with other Characters in Canon N/A History (1976 - 2016) The Great War (Unknown Date, yet to be determined) * Adex participates in The Great War between the Kingdom of Acorn and the Overlander Empire. ** Adex initially starts out as a Private, but is then promoted to Sergeant and gains command of a squad in Task Force S. ** As each battle progresses, Adex shows admirable care and concern for his squadmates, as well as showing mercy to surviving Overlanders. This results in the eventual promotion to Major, and then later a General by the king himself. More to be added. Trivia/Fun Facts # Adex's Support and Attack Drones have inspiration of that of San's Gaster Blasters from Undertale. # Originally, Adex wasn't going to have the ability of 'Super Speed'.. However this changed so that way Adex can be a more difficult opponent to other Speed-Type Characters. Gallery Want to make some Art on this character and view it to the community? Hear ya' go. Go nuts.